When it's Love: English version
by highwaytothe7hells
Summary: A month has passed since the Pevensies' second return from Narnia. Susan is broken-hearted by being away from Caspian, but when she begins to meet him in her dreams, her heart finds some comfort. But are those dreams just dreams? Suspian/Movieverse [ON HIATUS]
1. Just my imagination

**Disclaimer:** _The Chronicles of Narnia_ and its characters belong to C.S. Lewis. But thank God we have fanfics, so we can manipulate the facts as we want! mwahahahahaha! XD

**Rate:** "M" for occasional sexual content. **Not suitable for readers under 18 years old.**

This was originally my first fanfic (id: 5477409). I would like to credit its original idea to EclipsedofSoul, author of the stories _Calming Slumber_, _Dream Spell _and _Waking Desire_. I just loved these three one-shots and they inspired me to write my own story, since there were no Suspian fanfics in Portuguese. So now here goes the translation – with some improvement from the original in Portuguese.

Well, I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Just my imagination **

A month had passed since Susan and her siblings returned from their second visit to Narnia. After being there twice – and reigning as kings and queens for 15 years in the first time – it was very difficult getting used to London again. According to Aslan, Peter and Susan would never return to Narnia.

But the agony of the Gentle Queen seemed to be more complex and deeper than her brother's before this fact. Every night, Susan's thoughts traveled to the memories of the last events in Narnia, particularly those related to the one who had stolen her heart in such a short time: Caspian.

It was night and Susan retired to her bedroom after another boring day. It was the only time she could be really alone, free to lose herself in her thoughts. Since her return, Susan dipped in a mixture of different feelings that tormented her heart whenever she closed her eyes on her bed. Sadness, loneliness, despair, regret...

She regretted not having expressed her affection for Caspian earlier. If she had done so, would they have enjoyed better the little time they had together? What would have happened?

She missed him so much... His attractive eyes, his smooth and captivating voice, his irresistible smile, his breathtaking beauty... Not to mention his lips, so soft and sweet. Susan felt them only once, but it was enough to print in her memory the delicious sensation caused by that kiss.

She was suffering... Susan knew she would never see him again, and this fact broke her heart. Why? Why was she allowed to fall in love this way with Caspian if since the beginning she was destined to leave Narnia, never to return? It made no sense... Why did Aslan allow such cruelty?

Tears were rolling freely down her face when she finally overcame by fatigue and fell asleep...

* * *

Susan woke up with the sound of waves breaking up on a beach. She opened her eyes and came across a beautifully starry sky before her, and she felt the warm sand under her body. She got up, turned back and looked up to see the ruins of Cair Paravel. Suddenly, she was overtaken by an indescribable joy. Narnia! Susan was back in Narnia...! But why? Aslan hadn't said clearly that she and Peter would never return?

Even without answers, she couldn't help feeling extremely excited. She was in Narnia, so she could see Caspian again! But how she would reach the telmarine castle in the middle of the night? It was very far from there, and she had no means of transport... Before she could begin to think about what she was going to do, she felt someone approaching. Who could it be, walking around there in the dead of night?

Susan turned to see where the steps came from, but the distance didn't allow her to recognize the picture immediately. But as the stranger approached, his image became clearer. Suddenly he stopped, apparently as surprised as Susan would be next.

Then she recognized him. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment, just to start beating like mad in the next second. It was Caspian.

Susan was overtaken by such a swirl of emotions that she nearly forgot how to breathe. All she wanted so badly since she left Narnia was now real. Looking into Caspian's eyes, which were shining with happiness, she knew he wanted the same.

Caspian slowly walked toward her until there were mere inches between them. He didn't say a word, and his handsome face seemed to be confused and thrilled at the same time. He seemed not knowing what to say, but seemed knowing exactly what to do. So he stepped forward, closing the little space between them, and embraced her tight. She returned the embrace, and for a few moments they remained like that.

Then Caspian broke the embrace to face Susan, who had tears in her eyes. He tenderly caressed her face, drying her tears, and finally took courage to speak.

"I wanted so badly to spend some more time with you... I think my dreams finally became true...", Caspian said, his voice barely disguising his deep emotions.

"Caspian... I didn't want to leave... If I could choose, I would choose to stay in Narnia, I would choose to be with you... But..."

"I know, my queen, I know...", Caspian leaned in slightly closer, their lips almost touching as he whispered. "But for some reason you are here again... with me..."

Caspian brushed his lips softly in the corner of Susan's mouth, placing a kiss there, and inhaled her scent, causing her to close her eyes and whisper his name. Then he captured her lips in a chaste kiss at first, as sweet as the first one. But soon his tongue licked sensually her lightly parted lips, asking for consent to slide into her mouth, and Susan eagerly allowed it. Their tongues met hungrily, deepening the kiss and reaching a level of intimacy that definitely was not possible during their first kiss – which was witnessed by hundreds of Narnians and Telmarines.

After a long and sweet moment, Susan and Caspian broke the kiss, in need for some air. That kiss seemed to require more than their lungs could handle. Caspian leaned his forehead on Susan's, and they stayed like that for a few moments, listening to each other's breath, his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands placed on his chest. Susan kept her eyes closed, feeling Caspian's intoxicating scent dominating her senses.

Then Caspian gave a brief kiss on Susan's lips and gently pulled her to the ground, sitting in the sand beside her. He pulled her closer and started placing soft kisses down her neck, causing her to tremble with his bold actions. And she definitely loved that...

For Susan, this was the most perfect moment in her life ever: she was in Narnia, in her favorite beach, under an exuberantly starry sky with the man she loved. It was like a dream, a dream which she never wanted to wake up from. All she wanted was that moment to last forever.

After some small moans of pleasure, Susan looked at Caspian and blushed heavily when she found his intense gaze on her. His eyes were fascinated, as if contemplating a goddess. He lifted his hand and tenderly caressed her face.

"I love you..."

Susan's heart raced again with the sound of those words. She had never heard this from anyone, and hear it from Caspian was like a dream coming true. It was just perfect.

"I love you too..."

Caspian pressed his body against hers and kissed her again. Susan ran her left hand to Caspian's hair, stroking the back of his neck, while the right one rested on the sand. The kiss was becoming deeper and deeper, and a wave of intense sensations overcame Susan.

She felt her body boil with every deeper move from Caspian's hot tongue and every bolder caress of his hands. She held it more firmly in the sand, as she needed firmness not to swoon in Caspian's arms. Suddenly she felt something hurting her hand and immediately broke the kiss.

"Ouch..."

"What happened...?", he worriedly asked.

"My hand...", she said, looking at her right palm.

Caspian held Susan's hand between his and examined the wound. There was a small, superficial cut, apparently not serious, caused by a shell in the sand right where Susan had put her hand. Caspian tore a piece of tissue from his shirt, wrapped Susan's hand with it to stop the bleeding and sealed it with a kiss.

"Soon it will be fine", he said, with a sweet smile on his lips.

"I'm sure of that... Thanks...", she smiled as well.

Susan stroked his face and leaned in to thank him with a kiss, but was interrupted, touched by the first sunrays of the new day.

* * *

Susan opened her eyes and realized she was back in her bedroom, on her bed. A dream. Just a dream. But it was so real... She could still feel Caspian's warm lips in hers, his firm hands on her waist, her unmistakable and irresistible scent... But it was nothing but a dream. Noticing this, Susan couldn't help her tears. And she couldn't hold them for several long minutes.

The sadness, however, was gradually replaced by a strange feeling of comfort. Although it had been a dream, she could be with Caspian and tell him what she couldn't say the day she left: that she loved him. Actually, on that occasion she didn't quite know that what she felt was love. The only thing she was certain of was that she didn't want going home without letting him know he had reached her heart in some way. And for that a kiss was enough.

But as the days and weeks went by, Caspian's constant presence in her thoughts and her deep sadness for being away from him made her realize that that feeling was not a simple attraction, not a futile and unimportant passion. But now it was late. They lived in different worlds, and the only thing she had now was her dreams. Would she dream with him again?

After some time, Susan realized that was a little late and she needed to get up. She wiped her face, stood up and began preparing herself for another day. She barely noticed the small spot of blood that was now in her blanket, in the exact place where before laid her right hand.

* * *

**Now I will say the same things I said in my other translated fanfic, _Love and Salvation_ (which I would like you to take a look at as well! :D):**

**- Although it's a translation of an already existing story (the Portuguese version is now on its 13th chapter), it doesn't mean it's closed for suggestions. I intend to keep the main plot and most of the original events, but I will surely take all the opinions into consideration when translating the next chapters and maybe make some new additions to the story.**

**- I'm not a native English speaker, so if the translation gets weird at some point, or if something is not clear, please let me now! I tried to do my best, but who knows... Just PM me and I will correct the mess. =P**

**That's it, guys! Reviews, please! :)**


	2. Wish you were here

**Chapter 2 - Wish ****you were here **

A year had passed since the Kings and Queens of Old visited Narnia for the second time. Caspian had grown up hearing stories about them and about their glorious reign. What he never could have imagined was that one day he would see them with his own eyes, much less that he would fall in love with the Gentle Queen...

Caspian had been fascinated by Susan since he first laid his eyes on her, and his feelings only intensified during the little time they remained in the same world. The young king deeply lamented the Pevensies' departure. More than that, he regretted not having expressed his feelings for Susan since the beginning.

A year had passed, and every single night Caspian thought of her. What would have been if she had stayed longer in Narnia? He certainly would do everything to show her how much he loved her. And what if she had stayed forever...? All he wanted was to have her next to him for all eternity, maybe make her reign in Narnia again, this time by his side, as his queen...

He wanted at least to dream about her, but even this seemed impossible. His activities as king left him exhausted, and by night his sleep was always deep and empty of dreams... until that night. For his surprise, his wishes had been finally granted.

Caspian awoke with the sound of birds, still stunned. His heart overflowed with joy, but it was gradually being filled with a sad melancholy, when he realized it was all just a dream. But even it was a fleeting joy, he would do anything to feel it again. It would be nice if he could control his own dreams, finding his beloved whenever his heart wanted... But unfortunately he didn't have this power...

Throughout the day, flashes of the previous night returned to his mind. That dream had been so real, so vivid that he could even doubt it had been really a dream, had he not woke up in his very bed.

He could still feel the gentle breeze that invaded the beach at the bottom of Cair Paravel and enveloped them under that starry night. He also clearly remembered the sensations that filled his heart by having Susan in his arms again, touching her lips with his. Would it happen again? Caspian craved for it with all his heart.

After another day filled with real commitments, alliances and plans for the sake of peaceful coexistence between Telmarines and Narnians, Caspian retired to his bedchambers. He took a relaxing bath, wore his most comfortable sleeping clothe and laid down. Remembering his previous dream he fell asleep, wishing for another dream with his beloved queen...

* * *

Caspian woke up with a cool breeze touching his face. He realized he was surrounded by ruins, and they were very familiar to him. He had been there several times since the Pevensies' departure. Cair Paravel, the ancient home of the Kings and Queens of Old. Susan's home, 1300 years ago.

The full moon lit the place, as Caspian walked through the ruins until he came across the amazing view of the ocean under the starry sky. He contemplated the sea for a few minutes, wishing Susan to be by his side again. Suddenly her unmistakable scent invaded the place and reached his senses, making his heart beat faster.

"Did you miss me?", Susan asked with a smile.

"You have no idea...", he replied, turning to see her.

He quickly crossed the space between them, and pulled her into an embrace while their lips fused together in a passionate kiss. She was so soft, so warm, so perfect... and he missed her so much. Caspian felt a great fire within his heart, as if it was about to explode in pure delight. Her taste and her perfume were intoxicating, and he savored them intensely.

Caspian began to explore Susan's body, caressing her waist and back in a sensual way, wishing he could remove the layers of clothe that separated his hands from her skin. He felt her shivering slightly under his touch, and he smiled against her mouth when he heard her soft moans. The kiss slowly became deeper and deeper, but the couple eventually had to stop it in search for air.

Caspian kept his eyes on Susan's and his hands on her waist.

"My love... I wish our meetings could last forever..."

"If it depends on me, they will..."

"Do you have any idea of the trouble you're getting into, Susan Pevensie?", he asked with a mischievous half-smile on his lips.

"What do you mean...?", she asked, smiling as well.

Caspian pressed his body on Susan's again, his lips almost touching her ear, and whispered.

"Do you have any idea that every word, every smile, and every gesture of you make me more and more chained to you? You will not get rid of me..."

Caspian felt Susan tremble with those words in her ear. She responded in the same tone, her lips almost touching Caspian's neck.

"And who said I want to get rid of you? Quite the contrary..."

Having said that, Susan brushed her lips torturously on his neck and kissed it sensually, making him tremble and smile in delight. Then her lips found his lobe, licking and biting it softly, causing him to close his eyes and let out a small groan. She was driving him almost into madness.

When Susan's mouth left his lobe, Caspian looked at her, and his lustful gaze made her blush heavily. He was about to take her in his arms and kiss her hungrily when the sounds of the waves coming from the beach caught her attention.

Then Susan grabbed Caspian's hand and pulled him to the place where he had been before her arrival, the place from where it was possible to have a great view of the sea. Susan was amazed at the sight.

"How beautiful... This is one of the many things I miss from Narnia... Contemplating the sea on a moonlit night, here at Cair Paravel..."

Caspian looked at her and could see the nostalgia on her face. He remembered a few things about what he had been told of the Golden Age, and a subject in particular aroused his curiosity.

"Susan... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You and your siblings reigned in Narnia for 15 years, but none of you have ever got married... What about your suitors?", Caspian tried to disguise the jealousy in his voice.

"Suitors... There were many. The four of us were often courted. Princes and princesses from distant kingdoms were always around, ready to ask our hand in marriage. One of them even wanted to marry me by force and declared war on Narnia because of my refusal... but that's something I don't like to remember..."

"I understand..."

"Fate was wise, Caspian... What would have happened if we had got married, as we ended up returning to our world?"

"Perhaps you wouldn't have returned if it had happened..."

"So I'm happy it hadn't...", Susan looked into Caspian's eyes and smiled tenderly. "Because had it been different, I wouldn't have returned to Narnia at this time... I wouldn't have met you..."

Caspian's eyes glistened as she spoke.

"I guess I never got married here because I never met anyone like you", she said, blushing softly.

Caspian's heart sped up at the sound of those words. She loved him. She loved him as much as he loved her, and it made him feel the happiest man in the world.

"Would you marry me...?", he couldn't help asking.

Susan smiled wistfully.

"Caspian, I don't know if it would be possible, we live in different worlds... But be sure of this: I would love to be your wife. I would love to be yours forever..."

Caspian and Susan stared in silence, their eyes showing happiness and sadness at the same time. Caspian loved her more than anything, but her words made sense. They were from different worlds. But there was no way to make it work? Their love could never have a happy ending?

The sounds of breaking waves awakened Caspian from his thoughts. He looked at the ocean once more and then his eyes turned to the sandy beach. Then he remembered the cut on Susan's hand the night before.

"How is your hand?"

"Hmm...", Susan looked at her right palm and watched the small wound, almost healed. "It's okay, I guess..."

"That's good...", Caspian said, taking Susan's hand and kissing it gently.

Then he smiled mischievously and began sucking each one of her finger tips, while keeping his eyes locked on hers. Susan bit her lower lip as she watched him.

Caspian gently brought her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, brushed his lips on her lobe and then bit it, as she did to him before. Susan closed her eyes and gasped, as his hot breathing touched her ear and neck. Caspian placed a few kisses there, before his lips went straight to hers. Then they lose themselves in another passionate kiss.

The kiss was deliciously long, each one memorizing every inch of each other's mouth while their hands roamed in mutual caresses. Things were growing hot and heavy between them, and Caspian felt an irresistible urge to take Susan in his arms, lead her to somewhere comfortable and let them be consumed by that so alluring desire.

Suddenly, Susan broke the kiss. Her expression changed and she looked at Caspian with frightened eyes, as if something unexpected was about to come.

"Oh, no... no..."

Saying this, Susan magically disappeared before Caspian.

"What...? Susan! Susaaaaan!"

Caspian ran over the entire extension of Cair Paravel's ruins, calling Susan's name, hoping to find her. But his efforts were useless.

She was gone.

* * *

"SUSAN!"

Caspian awoke in his bed with the sound of his own voice. He rose suddenly, panting heavily, and soon realized where he was. Another dream. His heart was tight in his chest. He didn't like the sense of loss he experienced when Susan disappeared before his eyes, even it had been in a dream.

After calming down, Caspian began to remember the rest of the dream. Although discovering it was all just a dream made him suffer, having those new memories in his mind brought a strange comfort to his heart. He asked Susan to marry him... Caspian knew one day he would have to marry and give Narnia an heir, but, despite knowing he would never see her again, his heart couldn't help it: it was Susan who he wanted as his wife.

Gradually, the entire dream became clear in his mind, just like the other one, and one detail caught his attention. The dream tonight revealed a link with the previous one, when he asked Susan about her wound.

Caspian didn't know his mind was able to create such elaborate dreams. Indeed, this was not the only strange thing. Caspian pondered and realized that never in his life he was able to remember so clearly all the details of a dream, even the sensations and feelings, as it was happening now. It was as if those events had actually happened. They were so real...

Definitely those were not ordinary dreams.

* * *

**Hello there! I really hope you liked these first two chapters, but now something is puzzling me... Well, the Story Traffic has shown me that this fanfic had hundreds of visitors from several different countries, but... only 3 reviews? C'mon guys, don't be shy! I love reviews! I need to know your oppinion... Please? ;)**

**Review Reply to torrard: Thank you very much, I'm happy you liked it! :)**


	3. Open secrets

**Chapter 3 - Open Secrets **

Susan rose from her bed, pretty scared. A loud sound coming from the street had abruptly taken her from her dream. She soon got up and went to the window, trying to see what had caused such a noise. Then she found it out: the neighbor's eldest son arrived home late at night and, instead of hitting the garage, he hit the big trash can on the sidewalk, after skidding on the asphalt. He was certainly drunk.

Susan shrugged, very angry, and went back to bed. She couldn't believe she had been taken from her second dream with Caspian by a stupid drunk neighbor! She looked at the watch and realized that the sun would rise soon. There was no point trying to fall asleep again. Then she began to remember her dream.

She could clearly remember every word, every kiss, every sensation... As if everything had been real. Suddenly, she remembered a particular detail... Susan withdrew her right hand from under her pillow, but hesitated. No, it wasn't possible, what was she thinking? Susan pondered and finally looked at her palm. There was a small cut on it, almost healed.

"It can't be... Is that...?"

_No__, impossible..._, she said to herself. Certainly she had hurted herself in the course of the day – perhaps in the train going to school, or during the physical education class. It didn't make any sense that scar be from a dream. No, definitely it was not possible.

* * *

Caspian's days were busy, as always. But that day there were no royal commitments, so he decided to relax a bit at Dr. Cornelius' library.

There were so many shelves, so many books and so many different subjects that he felt a bit lost. But he soon found what he was looking for: a section of books on the history of Narnia – about the Golden Age, more specifically.

He grabbed one of them and began to leaf it through until he found the chapter about the Gentle Queen. He had already read those books in secret a long time ago, with his tutor's help, but now he was reading it from another perspective: the perspective of who now knew the Kings and Queens of Old.

Caspian was immersed in his reading when Dr. Cornelius arrived.

"Well, well, so the busy King of Narnia now takes refuge in my modest library...", he said in a pleasant laugh.

"I'd like to run over here more often, you know...", Caspian replied, smiling.

Cornelius noticed the sadness in Caspian's voice and approached.

"Something ails you, my king?"

Caspian looked at the professor and his eyes answered his question. They mirrored a certain sadness. Then he looked at the book on his hands. Cornelius approached and looked at the chapter it was opened in.

"Oh, Caspian... You love Queen Susan, don't you?"

"But it doesn't matter anymore, does it? She's in another world, and Aslan said she will never return to Narnia. I don't know why Fate has played such a trick on me... A love with no future..."

"Caspian, my boy... Fate doesn't play tricks. Everything happens for a reason."

"And what reason is that, in my case? To show me that love not always means happiness?"

"No, Caspian... But maybe to teach you hope."

"But she will never return! And I don't think one day I could go to her world."

Cornelius felt pity for Caspian. He didn't know what to say to comfort the King's heart.

"At first, I thought the time would erase this feeling... But it's been over a year and she is increasingly present in my thoughts... Especially now that..."

"That...?"

"Especially now that she began to appear in my dreams..."

"So you have been dreaming of her?"

"Actually only twice so far... In the last two nights. And both were so real, so vivid... When I woke up, I felt emptiness, a great tightness in my chest... But then I was glad to have dreamed of her... Although they were not real, those dreams brought some comfort to my heart..."

"I understand... I wish I could do something to help you, my king."

"I know, professor... But unfortunately nobody can help me."

"But listen... Think about what I've said... Everything happens for a reason, I'm sure your love is not in vain. Do not lose hope, Caspian, ever."

"Thank you, professor...", Caspian smiled at his tutor, grateful for his words.

"You can always count on me, my king", Dr. Cornelius replied gently.

"I know it... Thank you for that", Caspian concluded, looking again to the book in his hands.

* * *

Susan went through another day without worries. The memories from the last two nights came back to her mind during the whole day. She couldn't stop thinking about Caspian even for a second.

Since her second return from Narnia, Susan avoided talking about Caspian with her siblings, and they didn't dare to mention him on their conversations. But now she felt a strong need to talk about him to somebody. And Lucy was the chosen one.

Susan used a moment when she was finally alone with her sister and called her to talk.

"What happened, Su?"

"I want to talk to you... about Caspian."

"Are you sure...?"

"Don't worry, Lu... Even without talking about him, I think of him every single day and every single night..."

"Oh, sis...", Lucy hugged Susan tenderly, trying to comfort her sister.

"I'm fine, Lu, really...", Susan said, smiling at Lucy.

"So... What do you want to talk about specifically?"

"Well... You are very faithful about Aslan's wisdom, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Aslan always knows what he's doing."

"Then why do you think he allowed me to fall in love with Caspian if I had to leave Narnia forever?"

"Oh Su... Do you really love him, don't you?"

"I do... I love him, Lu. I was not sure of that a month ago, but now I am... Especially after those dreams..."

"What dreams?"

"I dreamed with Caspian in the last two nights. The dreams were wonderful, incredibly real and that made me weep with sorrow when I woke up and realized they were nothing but mere dreams..."

Lucy noticed a tear roll down Susan's face and reached it with her little hand to dry it.

"Aw, Su... I don't know what to say... All I can say is that I do believe in Aslan's wisdom. Perhaps he wanted first to make sure of the depth of your feelings before changing his mind about the decision he had already made. Maybe there's still hope, Su!"

"Do you really think so? But my feelings are not the only ones to be considered here, but Caspian's as well. There would be no use returning to Narnia to stay with him if he didn't want me too..."

"I don't believe you doubt Caspian's feelings, Su!"

"I'm not doubting it... But I had no time to talk openly with him about it... I kissed him at the last minute..."

"And he returned the kiss, right?"

"Yes, but maybe his feelings were nothing but a mere attraction to a legendary Queen of Old..."

"Don't be silly, of course he loves you!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Come on... I... I just know it! I could see it in his eyes!"

Lucy tried to disguise it, not wanting to betray Caspian's trust on her. She had become a confidant of the prince, and she always knew about his feelings for her sister.

"You know I am very good at 'reading' people's feelings, Su... I always was. Moreover, this ability was very useful for us to successfully dodge of those selfish suitors that vied our hand, remember?"

"Yes, I remember... Ok, you convinced me...", Susan laughed. "But though he loves me... or has loved me... Lu, maybe he's not even alive anymore... It's been a month since we returned to London, who knows how many years or centuries may have already passed in Narnia..."

"Aw... I'd rather not to think about it..."

"Yeah... You're right... I'd rather not to think about it too..."

* * *

Night fell and Caspian couldn't wait for bedtime. He decided to retire to his bedchamber early, hoping to dream of Susan again. But his mind was so excited that he couldn't sleep.

He rolled from one side to the other of the bed, remembering the two dreams he had had with Susan and thinking about Dr. Cornelius' words. So that was the keyword? Hope?

The hope his tutor encouraged him to have made him think about Lucy. From the four Pevensies, she was the one who believed most that everything would be all right. Her hope and perseverance were contagious and gave them strength in the most difficult times.

Caspian didn't know exactly when he began to approach her, attracted by her joy and spontaneity. When he realized, he was already exchanging words with the little queen, despite her apparent young age – he knew she had already been a grown-up, and she showered it with the wisdom of her words.

He remembered a particular talk he had with Lucy, very similar to the one he had with Dr. Cornelius that day...

_A certain__ night, after the raid on the castle, everyone had gone to rest after an intense day of training for the counterattack that surely was to come._

_Caspian couldn'__t sleep and decided take a walk. He went to the Stone Table and there he found Lucy. The youngest queen was quiet, contemplating the image of Aslan carved on the wall. Lucy heard the sound of approaching footsteps and turned to see who it was._

"_It's time to sleep, Your Majesty...", Caspian said in jest._

"_If someone else tells me that it's time for the baby here to go to sleep, I swear I'll not be responsible for my actions...", she replied, laughing. _

_Caspian laughed heartily, Lucy was always funny. Lucy sat down in front of the Stone Table, and Caspian sat beside her. _

"_Lucy... Do you think Aslan will come to help us?"_

"_I'm sure he will... I've seen him, Caspian. The others didn't believe me, but I really have... Well, actually Susan and Edmund believed. Aslan helped us to get across the gorge, he was there! I know he will help us defeat Miraz."_

"_I admire your faith, you know..."_

"_Faith gives us strength, Caspian, the strength to believe that everything will be alright. Everything happens for a reason. Fate allowed you to blow that horn and call us back to Narnia, and I'm sure it didn't happen only for us to die together. We came to help you and help Narnia. Aslan allowed this, and we will win with his help."_

_Caspian smiled and pondered about Lucy's words. He felt ashamed for not having as much faith as she had, but he promised himself that it would change. Then Lucy interrupted his thoughts. _

"_Changing the subject... Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure."_

"_You like Susan, don't you?"_

_Caspian blushed heavily, causing Lucy to giggle at his reaction._

"_I saw how you look at my sister and how you act when you're next to her...", she explained._

_Caspian__ thought no one but Susan was aware about this... But it was ok, Lucy was his friend. Indeed, it would be really good to have someone to talk about his feelings, and Lucy was undoubtedly his best option. _

"_Yes, I have feelings for her... But I don't know what to do with this..."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Lucy, I grew up hearing stories about the Golden Age, about you and your siblings... About kings and queens whose legends have always fascinated me... And suddenly the legends become true, and here you are, in the flesh... And what about me? I descend from those who invaded Narnia and banished its people! I'm a mere Telmarine who thinks he deserves to fall in love with a Narnian Queen..."_

"_Caspian, what are you talking about? It doesn't make any sense! You're not a mere Telmarine, you're a prince! A prince who has embraced the Narnian cause and who is fighting to give back their home! What you are doing is very noble, Caspian. You have my respect and my siblings' too."_

_Caspian looked incredulous at Lucy. He had never thought about himself and his actions that way. Lucy went on talking._

"_L__isten, know that you have my full support if you want to tell Susan about your feelings."_

"_I want it, I really want it... But I don't know how..."_

"_The right time will come and you will learn to recognize it, I'm sure!"_

"_Do you think there's any chance for her to feel the same for me?"_

"_Look, I don't know for sure what's going on in her heart, but I can tell you that she is not indifferent to you..."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes... I've been noticing her behavior towards you as well. Maybe she's holding back because she's insecure, or for fear about our future here. We don't know how long we'll stay in Narnia... We left so many things behind when we returned to our world the first time...", Lucy added, with a bit of sadness in her voice._

"_I understand... I don't know how I would feel in your place..."_

"_It's kind of annoying not knowing what will happen when this is over. But listen... I think you really should tell Susan about your feelings. As I said before, everything happens for a reason, and I think this applies to your feelings too. I'm sure they are not in vain."_

_Caspian looked at Lucy tenderly. Her words brought a special comfort to his heart. _

"_Thanks, Lucy... I couldn't have heard better advice."_

"_I just want everyone to be happy", she replied with her typical smile, which could brighten even the darkest night._

Caspian accepted Lucy's advice and decided to wait for the right opportunity to talk to Susan. And he nearly succeeded, during his coronation ball...

He had a hard time looking for the best way to show his feelings to her. He hesitated for a moment, again with the old idea that he was not worthy of falling in love with a legendary Narnian Queen... But he finally took courage and decided to go ahead.

But his private time with Susan during the ball was ruined... Then he decided to wait for another opportunity, which never happened. On the next day, Aslan settled the Pevensies' return to their world, and all Caspian could do was savor the moment with all his heart when Susan kissed him goodbye.

With these memories and wishing to dream again with his beloved one, Caspian was slowly being taken by sleep.

* * *

Susan wore her most beautiful nightgown, but she soon felt foolish.

_What am I doing? Caspian will __not see me like that... How silly I am..._

Despite the self-reproach, Susan didn't change her clothes, and went to her bed. She was not asleep, but preferred to lie down early, so she could surrender to her memories.

She wanted so much those dreams had been real... But they seemed real. Was there something behind them? No, probably there was nothing. She would love to have faith as Lucy had, but her reason wouldn't let her have hope about seeing Caspian again.

Suddenly, with no evident reason, a special memory reached her mind... the night of Caspian's coronation ball. That was a very special night – and it would be even more special, had it not been a certain fireworks show...

_Susan__ was dancing with Peter, while Caspian talked lively with Glenstorm and Edmund. She stole several glances at him, fortunately without being noticed by her brother. Caspian was so breathtakingly handsome that night... She couldn't help staring at him, only looking away when her eyes met his... Did he notice her glances?_

_Near the end of the song, Susan saw when Caspian got up and came toward her and her brother. What if he wanted to ask her the next dance? Her heart raced and the expectation left her anxious. But she tried to disguise it the best she could._

_Finally the song ended and Caspian approached. _

"_High Ki__ng Peter... Can I have the honor to dance the next song with your sister?"_

"_Of course, Caspian... I was really in need to stop for a while...", Peter replied, a bit tired after several dances with Lucy and then with Susan._

"_Thank you", Caspian said, before __Peter left in search for the nearest bottle of wine. Fortunately, he didn't notice the loving look Caspian directed to his sister._

"_Can I...?", Caspian asked, offering his hand to Susan._

"_Sure...", she replied, moving closer to Caspian to start the next dance._

_Susan's heart was pumping frantically as she felt Caspian's body so close to hers. Caspian began to lead her so softly that she felt like dancing on clouds._

"_How are you feeling? Now you're king...", she asked, trying to focus on anything but the almost uncontrollable desire to kiss him._

"_I'm a little nervous... But I hope I can be a king as good as you and your siblings were."_

"_You will, Caspian, I'm sure. You started well, fighting alongside the Narnians. You're just and I'm sure you will be a great leader. A great warrior you already are..."_

"_Thank you... But I'm still inexperienced... I really would like you to stay in Narnia, so I can learn more from you...", he said, staring at her lovingly._

"_I don't know how long we will stay here, Caspian...", she said, blushing slightly at his intense gaze. "But I would love to share with you the experiences we had during the Golden Age. Although those were different times... I don't know if the strategies from 1300 years ago would still work today."_

"_Well... But it's not the only reason why I would like you to stay..."_

_Caspian and Susan lost themselves on each other's eyes and barely noticed when the song ended. Eventually Caspian awoke and looked around, worried, probably afraid that someone had noticed their distraction. _

"_Do you want to have some fresh air?"_

"_Yes..."_

_Caspian led her to one of the balconies. The expectation in Susan's heart became even stronger with each step. What she wanted most was a moment alone with Caspian, but it seemed impossible. Impossible until now. _

"_How long do you think you will stay in Narnia?"_

"_I honestly don't know... But I wish I could stay forever. I feel I belong more to Narnia than to England, you know..."_

"_Do you think it would be possible?"_

"_I don't know... Aslan said that things never happen the same way twice. On my first visit to Narnia, we stayed for 15 years, but we ended up finding the way back to our world, albeit unintentionally. I would very much appreciate Aslan's words if they meant that this time we wouldn't find our way back."_

"_So would I. I would love to have you next to me... forever..."_

_Susan blushed__ again and she found herself totally unable to look away from his eyes, as he held her hands gently. Caspian suddenly seemed to realize what was about to happen and hesitated, freeing Susan's hands. _

"_I'm... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that..."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it's not suitable... Your Majesty is a queen and I don't want to be disrespectful..."_

"_Caspian, let's forget that 'Your Majesty' thing, ok? You're a king just as I was one day, we are equal now...", she said, with a half smile. _

_Caspian stood silently staring at Susan with a serious expression, as if taking courage to do something._

"_Can I know what's going on the king's mind__?", Susan asked hesitantly, after a few moments._

"_I'm thinking of something I really wanted to do, but... I think this time I really would be disrespectful..."_

"_And what would you consider as disrespect?"_

"_Kissing you..."_

_A slight tremor ran through Susan's body at the sound of those words. Her heartbeat sped up again and she was not sure about what she should tell him. But her doubts didn't last long, and soon she set her answer._

"_Well... It would only be disrespect if it was against my will..."_

_Saying this, Susan blushed again, but kept her eyes on Caspian's. His right hand reached her face, caressing it, and gradually he brought his own face near hers._

_Caspian stopped a few inches from Susan's lips, still hesitant, perhaps with a little fear. But soon he decided to go ahead, causing Susan to feel his breath even closer, which made her almost pant with anxiety. She knew what was about to happen and she had no intention to avoid it, quite the contrary. She turned her gaze to Caspian's lips. They were so perfect... Susan then closed her eyes and... _

_Suddenly, fireworks began exploding in the skies above the castle. Everyone in the ball went to the balconies to see the spectacle of beautiful colored lights, interrupting definitively that romantic moment. _

Susan remembered fondly that evening and almost first kiss. What would have been like? If the spectacle of fireworks had not happened just at that moment, Caspian would have kissed her there and they would have shared very special moments and with the proper privacy, unlike the real first kiss, full of spectators, that happened on the next day.

Susan gradually felt sleep dominating her. Would that night reserve her something? _I wish I could dream of Caspian again... If only I could control my dreams..._

At that very moment, in another world, a young king also longed to dream about his queen.

* * *

**Hello, there! First of all, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, thank you very very much! :D**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to focus on Susan's and Caspian's interaction with other characters here and explain some things. But in the next chapter we will have another dream... and what a dream! XD**

**Please, R&R! ;)**

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Broom Hilda - I'm really sorry if it bugs you, but I just can't help it! It's a little disappointing not knowing people's opinion, not knowing if we're doing great or if our writing is a complete disaster. But I'll try not to complain... too much. =P Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're liking my story! :)**

**bon - Oh, I'm happy you're enjoying both my stories! Thanks for the review! :D**


	4. Truly, madly, deeply

**C****hapter 4 - Truly, madly, deeply **

Susan awoke in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes and her heart raced when she noticed where she was: laid on a warm and cozy king-sized bed, in the same room she had occupied in the Telmarine castle during the coronation days. It was so wonderful to be in Narnia again, being in the same world as Caspian again... By the way, where was he?

Susan got up and decided to look for Caspian, driven by the irresistible desire to be with him again. She left the halls of the castle and let her heart guide her. Her first impulse was going to Caspian's bedchambers, but something was telling her that she wouldn't find him there.

Then she went through the corridors and took the way to the ballroom, the same where the great coronation ball had taken place. Susan crossed the ballroom toward the balcony where they almost shared their first kiss. As she approached, she noticed she was not the only one there.

Caspian was there, taking the fresh air of the night and watching the stars. Susan approached slowly, her heart pounding in her chest, and soon he noticed her.

"I knew I would find you here...", she said, stepping toward Caspian.

"And I knew you would come, my love...", he replied, with a tender smile on his face.

Caspian embraced Susan, wrapping her waist firmly in his arms, and leaned in to kiss her. Susan closed her eyes and returned the kiss, delighted with the gentle touch of Caspian's lips on hers. After a few long sweet minutes, Caspian broke the kiss.

"Do you remember the night when we last stood here?"

"Yes... I could never forget it. It was a wonderful night, and it would have been even more special if nothing had interrupted us...", Susan completed with a half smile on her face.

Caspian groaned as he recalled the untimely interruption, but then he smiled at his beloved.

"I not only wanted to kiss you that night, but I also wanted to confess my love to you. I rehearsed so many times what I would say... And in the end everything turned out to be ruined by a fireworks display...", Caspian laughed at the situation, causing Susan to laugh too. "Lucy must have been disappointed..."

"Lucy? She had something to do with it?", Susan asked, puzzled.

"Well, she knew about my feelings for you... She became sort of my confidant, you know... She advised me and encouraged me to confess my love for you."

"I don't believe it!", Susan smiled. "Lucy always amazes me. When exactly did you have this conversation?"

"Shortly after the raid on the castle. One night I was sleepless and I went to the Stone Table, and she was there, as sleepless as me. But we were in the midst of the preparations for an impending battle... It didn't seem appropriate to talk to you about my feelings on those circumstances, so Lucy advised me to wait for the right opportunity."

"I see... Well, unfortunately the _right_ time didn't work very well... But it doesn't matter anymore..."

Saying this, Susan wrapped her arms around Caspian's neck, pulling his body against hers again.

"I won't let anything stop us this time...", Caspian said before taking Susan's lips again, kissing her passionately.

She kissed him with the same passion, and it didn't take long for her to find herself craving for more. Caspian seemed to feel the same, since his lips left hers and began to taste the skin of her neck as his arms held her even more tightly.

Susan closed her eyes shut and moaned as he found a sensitive spot right down her earlobe, driving her insane. She grew weak in his arms, and she barely could organize her thoughts when Caspian lowered his mouth to her collarbone, placing hot kisses there. But she managed to talk to him, as she remembered where they were.

"Caspian...", she whispered weakly.

"Mhn...?", he answered, without disconnecting his mouth from her skin.

"We can't stay doing this here... somebody can see us... from down there...", she said in a low voice.

Caspian lifted again to face her, and he brushed his lips on hers playfully.

"Do you want me to stop?", he asked against her lips, staring at her intently.

"No...", she answered, blushing softly.

Then his mouth made its way to her earlobe, teasing her endlessly.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?", he whispered before nibbling her lobe.

"Yes...", she whispered almost moaning, as her body shivered from Caspian's actions.

Caspian gave a last soft bite on her lobe and parted from her. He was very much enjoying that moment there, but she was right. Somebody could see them there, and he wanted to protect their privacy. He was about to ask her where she wanted to go, when she smiled to him, apparently having an idea.

"Come after me, Caspian... I want to see if you can catch me...", she said mischievously as she began to move away from him.

Caspian laughed and began to follow her across the hall and corridors of the castle, and suddenly he lost her.

"Susan...? Where are you?", he asked as he reached the only corridor she could have gone to, the corridor of his bedchamber. "Susan?", he asked again, and his heart started racing when he noticed his bedroom's half-open door.

He slowly entered his room and, after some steps, he heard the sound of closing door. He immediately turned around, and there she was. His heart pounded and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She had taken her robe off and now she was only on her nightgown, a beautiful and revealing white nightgown.

Susan stepped forward, threw herself into Caspian's arms and kissed him fervently. He held her tight in his arms and gave himself entirely to that kiss. His hands began to explore her body while his lips devoured hers.

Their tongues intertwined and their bodies almost fused together, making them crave for more. Unconsciously, Caspian began to step forward, making her to step back till she was trapped between him and the closed door. Their lips kept fused and his hands roamed over her body, caressing her sides firmly. Then he left her mouth, and his lips began to lower down her neck, licking and sucking her flesh, delighting himself with the salty and unique taste of her skin and causing her to pant and moan his name.

Caspian's senses were totally overtaken by her presence, and he wanted to be even closer to her. As he kept on tasting the skin of her neck, his hands ached to explore more intimately her body, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching one of her breasts with his right hand.

Susan jumped slightly under his touch and gasped, making him lift his head again in search for her eyes. He wanted her, he desperately wanted her, and he could see in her eyes a strong desire that matched his own. And though he knew she wouldn't have led them to his room without a purpose, he needed to be sure of what they were about to do.

"Do you know what is about to happen, don't you?", he asked in a whisper. "I don't think I have strength enough to stop by now..."

"So don't stop...", she whispered against his lips, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Are you sure...?"

"I am... My whole body is screaming for you, Caspian...", she answered. "I want to be yours... Let me be yours..."

Caspian smiled at her response, and they immediately drowned in a hungry kiss, as his body pressed her against the door once more. Susan felt his hands run down her body and reach the sides of her thighs, caressing them firmly as he pulled up the hem of her nightgown so he could feel the direct contact of his hand on her skin.

Now Caspian was sucking Susan's earlobe and pressing his body against hers even more, and suddenly she felt the concrete evidence of his intense desire: something hot, hard and throbbing was applying pressure just below her waist, and such intimate closeness took her breath away.

When Caspian kissed her lips again, Susan landed her hands on his chest and pushed him a little, so that she could move. Then she began to lead him to his bed, without leaving his lips.

When they reached the bed, Susan broke the kiss and gently made him sit down, standing in front of him. Caspian kept his hands on her hips and stared at her with eyes full of desire. Words were completely unnecessary by now.

Susan kept staring at him and she timidly started undoing the laces of the top of her nightgown. She felt an indescribable delight by doing that, revealing herself to the man she loved.

Caspian watched her totally fascinated, and his desire reached unimaginable levels when he saw the sleeves of her nightgown slip and fall over her shoulders and arms, revealing her beautiful breasts.

The dress hit the floor at the same time that Caspian held tight Susan's waist and pulled her closer, making her step ahead. Caspian took his hands toward her breasts and touched them gently, feeling the soft and velvety texture. Susan closed her eyes and enjoyed the delicious sensation caused by his caresses. His hands were warm, and his pleasant touch sent shivers throughout her body.

Caspian was delighted by hearing her moans and watching the pleasure on her face. He wanted to delight her, to please her. At the same time, he wanted to satisfy his own desires, and he couldn't resist anymore: he led his face toward Susan's right breast and took it into his mouth with fervor.

Susan gasped and moaned louder with the new sensation, and she felt a powerful wave of pleasure overtaking her body. She held Caspian's hair and pressed his head against her breast, inviting him to devour it more and more.

Caspian accepted the offer and continued, sometimes sucking her breast vigorously, sometimes nibbling lightly her nipple, sometimes surrounding it with his hot tongue. After a few minutes, Caspian left this breast in search for the other one, plunging Susan into another session of groans and sighs.

"Ca... Caspian... Ahn...", she tried to speak, barely managing to make her voice out.

After some delightful minutes, Caspian freed her breast and moved some inches back in the bed, placing one hand behind Susan's right knee, pulling her leg. She immediately got what he wanted her to do, and her knees landed on the bed as she straddled him.

Susan felt his even harder member throbbing against her slip and sighed, as Caspian began to kiss her throat while his hands held her thighs tight. She suddenly realized he was still in his clothes, while she was almost naked. Then she grabbed the hem of Caspian's shirt and quickly pulled it up over his head. Now she decided to take some action of her own and she started kissing his earlobe and neck, as her hands ran over his bare chest.

Now was his time to groan and breathe hard, and he gripped tight on her hips, making her move against him. She began to move, pressing her still clothed sex against his, which was still confined on his clothes as well.

Susan's hands then reached the laces of his pants and started undoing them, but she didn't manage to complete her task, as Caspian's hand slid between her legs, touching her intimately, causing her to mewl and making her body tremble in delight.

After some time, Caspian held Susan's waist and lifted her a little, so that he could finish unlacing his pants and free his masculinity. He didn't even bother to take his pants off completely. Then he pulled her down again and slid his hand between her legs once more, this time to move aside the fabric of her slip – he didn't bother to take it off either. He couldn't take it anymore, and so couldn't Susan, he could feel it.

Their eyes locked once more, both panting heavily.

"I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too", she whispered back.

By the fire mirrored on each other's eyes, they knew they couldn't wait any more minute. Then they kissed hungrily again, while he started to guide her hips against his, both craving for the ultimate closeness they were about to share.

Then...

* * *

When Susan opened her eyes again, she was alone on her own bed, in her very room. The morning sun was already beginning to shine, and the sounds coming from outside announced the start of a new day. Susan gasped in a complete disbelief. Her heartbeat was uneven and her body still felt the effects of the last moments of the dream she had just had.

Another dream, and this time she and Caspian had gone further than she had ever imagined. She could hardly believe what she had just dreamed, and she didn't know what was tormenting her most: if it was the fact that it had been just a dream or if it was the fact that it finished _before_ its end...

Susan felt her heart tighten in her chest and she was about to cry. All she wanted was to be with Caspian again, but she knew that was impossible. Every time she remembered Aslan's words, her heart ached in pain...

Every detail and every sensation now returned to her mind. Everything had been absurdly real, so real that she still felt her body burning lustfully. She acted so boldly on that dream, surrendering shamelessly to Caspian, totally free from the moral barriers imposed by society. She wondered whether she would act that way if she were "awake"... Undoubtedly, in those dreams her subconscious ruled her actions, which allowed all her desires to be expressed – the emotions totally free from the limits imposed by reason.

But now, though she was wide awake and reasonable, she wondered if she would be able to withhold in the very unlikely event of Caspian appearing in front of her at that very moment. That unfinished dream had left her shaken, and nothing could calm her burning body down unless Caspian himself. But she soon realized the folly and impossibility of that thought.

Susan tried to remove the dream from her mind. It was useless to try to sleep again, then she started packing up her belongings. It was Saturday and she and her siblings would spend the weekend at Professor Kirke's home. It would be a great opportunity to distract and relax. Not to mention the nostalgia of being back to that place, which was their very first gateway to Narnia, where everything started a long time ago. Certainly it would be two great days...

* * *

Caspian awoke with his heart pounding violently inside his chest.

_No, no, no... I don't believe it!__ I can't believe I woke up!_

He couldn't believe what had just happened. He dreamed with Susan again... and he almost made love to her! Definitely his mind was playing tricks on him, but this was going too far. He was going crazy or what?

Once again, the dream was a very real one. He could still feel the desire burning in his body, which made him think of an urgent cold bath if he wanted to keep his sanity and restore his reason to start another day.

Those dreams were becoming completely out of line... It was inconceivable that just a dream could inflame such a reaction on him. There was definitely something strange, and he needed to find out what it was.

Was he going insane? Did the suffering cause some damage to his sanity...?

Then a crazy idea came to his mind. Caspian remembered the cut on Susan's hand in the first dream and what he had done to stop the bleeding.

Caspian got up and went in search for the shirt he had used that night, which would probably be in the basket of dirty clothes by now. He wished the servants hadn't collected those closes from the basket yet... He soon found the basket and noticed the dirty clothes were still there. The shirt in question was at the top, as it was the last cloth to be placed there. He pulled the shirt from the basket and looked over its entire length, until he noticed a large rip on the hem: a piece of the fabric was missing.

His mind started to work frantically and he got extremely excited by the idea of those dreams being real. So he really had been with Susan. And she probably had been dreaming with him as well, there in her world.

So he was not crazy after all. That torn shirt was a concrete proof of the veracity of those dreams. That was what he needed: a concrete proof.

**

* * *

**

Hello, there! I hope you liked this chapter! :)

**And I hope I'm not being cursed by now for having interrupted their dream in the best part... XD**

**For those who missed Peter and Edmund in this story, they'll be on the next chapter.**

**See you there! ^^**

**PS: I also invite you to read my other Suspian story, Love and Salvation! I hope you like it as well! :)**


	5. The call

**Chapter 5 - The call**

The Pevensies arrived at Professor Kirke's home before lunch. Mrs. Macready picked them up at the train station, and this time she received them kindly, unlike the first time they had been there.

She certainly was influenced by the professor, who very much enjoyed the stay of the four siblings in his home over a year ago, especially after they have been in Narnia, which he also had experienced in his childhood. Logically, he omitted this detail to Mrs. Macready, but still he made it clear to her how much he cared about those kids.

After lunch, Kirke met the Pevensies in the garden, to take some fresh air and talk about the latest events.

"So, what news you have to tell me? You have grown a lot since the last time I saw you!"

Lucy was the first one to talk.

"Professor, we went to Narnia again!"

"You did? That's wonderful! How did it happen?"

Peter and Edmund looked worriedly at Susan. They had noticed that she was avoiding to talk about Narnia since their return, so they'd rather to tell their new adventures to the professor when she was not around.

Susan saw the look of concern on her brother's eyes and decided to show that everything was fine.

"It was totally unexpected...", she started. "We were at the station waiting for the train to go to school, when everything around us began to change, and suddenly we were back in Narnia."

"We were called by Susan's horn, because the Narnians needed our help", Peter said. "But the Narnia we found was not the same Narnia we knew... Only one year had passed for us, but for Narnia it had been 1300 years..."

"1300 years? That's... That's incredible!"

"Incredible and weird!", Edmund said. "We were known as the Kings and Queens of Old, and there were pages and pages about us in Narnian history books! But the Telmarines thought we were mere legends..."

"Telmarines?"

Then the four siblings told everything about the Telmarine invasion, about Miraz and his attempt to steal the throne of Narnia, about Prince Caspian's flight and about their own role in the battle in the Narnian Revolution.

"Aslan told us that Edmund and Lucy will return to Narnia once again… But me and Susan… We're not going back… anymore", Peter concluded, his voice fading.

"No? But why?"

"According to him, we both have learned all we could in Narnia, and now it's time for us to live on our own", Susan explained, while a little tear danced in the corner of her eye.

Kirke was deeply touched by Peter and Susan's sadness and tried to ease their pain.

"I was there when Narnia was created, a long, long time ago. Only God knows how much I wanted to go back there, but I never could. But you... You not only went there, but you also lived there for more than a decade, and yet you could be there again after your first return. You had an opportunity I never had. I still dream to see Narnia again..."

"Maybe one day...?", Lucy said, trying to comfort him.

"Maybe one day..."

* * *

Caspian had his breakfast without necessarily paying attention to his meal. His eyes were lost in some random point, while his mind was miles and miles away. _Susan..._ The memories of the last dream fully filled his thoughts, but he tried not to concentrate too much on them, otherwise it would result in visible reactions on his body, which would be really embarrassing. That was definitely not the best time to have that kind of fantasy...

Then the questions brought by the last few nights became the focus of his wonderings. Actually, there were no questions anymore, but facts he needed to face. Those dreams had been absurdly real, his memories from them were unusually clear, and the feeling of actually being with Susan was so strong… Not to mention the rip on his shirt.

He was not crazy at all, something big was happening and he needed to figure out what was it. More than that, he needed to do something about it. Otherwise, if he was not crazy yet, he probably would become.

Caspian was sure that his sanity depended on Susan's presence in his life. Before those dreams, he was almost resigned. He had sadly accepted Aslan's decision, and he was ready to move on, although he would always carry a scar in his heart. He even thought time would heal his heart, since his relationship with Susan hadn't been that deep; they shared only one kiss after all…

But one year had passed and he was still thinking about her every single day… And suddenly she appeared in his dreams, giving him the opportunity to show her all his love, both by words and actions. And now he wasn't resigned anymore. He needed her.

How could he live without contemplating her beautiful blue eyes? How could he live without hearing her sweet voice? And how could he live without touching her velvety skin and without kissing her soft lips, which fitted so perfectly to his?

No, he just couldn't. He hardly bore that whole year away from her, and now that task became nearly impossible, since now those dreams were making him desperately crave to be with her again...

"Your Highness?"

The voice of one of the castle's maids brought Caspian back to reality.

"Yes?"

"The Lords of the Council are ready for the session."

"Thank you, Maertge."

Caspian stood up, took a deep breath and headed for the throne chamber. That was the first of his appointments that day. Actually there weren't many, but probably they would be painfully annoying. Something was telling him that the subject of that session had everything to do with the other appointments scheduled for the next few hours. Things were starting to go overboard, and Caspian didn't know how far he would allow such an intrusion into his personal life to go. The day was just beginning...

* * *

After spending much of the afternoon talking to her siblings and to Professor Kirke, Susan decided she wanted to stay a little alone. She picked up a book and a basket with some fruits and sat under a tree in the large garden. The temperature was pleasant, the air was fresh, and there was not much noise beyond the sounds of birds and the shake of treetops.

Susan barely leafed through her book, actually. She kept it open on her hands, but her eyes were far away from watching those pages. Her thoughts were summarized in one word, one single name: Caspian.

She closed her eyes and started to remember her last dream. Now she was no longer thinking about moral issues. It had been a dream, just a dream, it was a fact. In dreams she was all free to act according to her wishes, so why she should feel guilty about it? _Oh, how I wish I hadn't woke up… Why things have to be this way…?_

Susan gave a long sigh. It was very cruel to have that kind of fantasy and then wake up and discover that nothing had been real. But it felt real… disturbingly real… _Oh Caspian… how I wish I could feel your hands in me that way again…_

"Su?"

Susan nearly jumped, causing the book to slip from her hands and fell beside her on the grass.

"Hmm... Hi, Peter..."

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, I'm okay, I was just… I was just a little distracted…"

"Su… Would you mind if we talked a little?"

"No, not at all..."

Peter sat beside his sister.

"You've been so distant..."

Susan said nothing.

"I'm worried about you..."

"I'm fine, Peter..."

"Are you sure?"

Susan wanted to be sincere to her brother. She wanted to tell him how she felt for leaving Narnia, and especially for leaving Caspian… But she was not sure if she should tell him that.

"Do you still think of Caspian, don't you?"

Susan looked at him with surprise and once again she didn't answer.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay… I didn't mean to intrude..."

"No, Peter… It's alright... You're right..."

Peter looked at Susan intently, while she seemed to be choosing her words.

"Peter, you didn't get angry when I kissed Caspian, did you?"

Peter smiled.

"Look, I had my issues with Caspian in the beginning, but in the end everything was fine between us. I had noticed that something was happening or was about to happen between you two, but it honestly didn't bother me. What worried me was the possibility that you'd suffer. We didn't know how long we would stay in Narnia… We suffered so much the first time we came back, and we didn't even have any deep emotional bond to anyone back then... I don't know how it would have been if I had fallen in love with someone in the Golden Age…"

"Well… now I know..."

Peter looked at his sister, and his eyes were full of compassion. He suffered to see her suffering, and if he could do something to make her happy again, he would surely do it.

"Peter... I don't know why this had to happen... It would have been much easier if I hadn't fallen in love with him, but unfortunately we can't control our feelings. I thought the time would heal my heart, but it's been a month and I still think of him, and my feelings for him seem to be growing instead of fading away... Peter, I don't know what to do..."

Susan's eyes filled with tears, which caused Peter to embrace her tight, trying to give her some comfort.

"I wish I could help you... I truly wish…"

"I know, Peter, I know...", she said, breaking the embrace. Then she wiped her tears. "But don't worry, I'll be fine. Maybe one month wasn't enough yet", she said, smiling sadly, trying unsuccessfully to believe in her own words.

"Yes, Su, maybe you're right... Let's just wait. Everything will be fine", Peter added, stroking his sister's hair.

"There you are!", Edmund approached.

"Hello, Ed. Sit here with us", Susan smiled.

"No, I came here to make you stand up instead! Let's play cricket? Lucy will bring the equipments in one minute!"

"Are you sure?", Peter asked playfully. "Don't you remember what happened the last time we played cricket here?"

"Yes, I do remember, that's why I'll ask you to be careful this time", Edmund said, trying to be serious.

"_I_ have to be careful? Okay…", Peter replied, shaking his head in a playful manner.

Susan laughed at her brothers and stood up. She decided to forget her sadness by now and have some fun with her siblings.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Caspian went to his bedchamber to take some rest. He had already fulfilled all the appointments of that day. Actually, he had been eager to get rid of them, since almost all were related to a subject that he tried to avoid the most: marriage. It's been some months since he was first surprised by the visit of a monarch from a distant kingdom, interested in establishing alliances with Narnia by offering his daughter in marriage to Caspian. And that one was only the first of many…

Caspian made it clear to his Council that he was not interested in marriage yet, but the Lords, especially those who represented the Telmarine people, were impatient. "Narnia needs an heir, sire. Your people expect that", one of them said. "The first step into this direction is choosing a bride. And there are innumerable chances approaching, politically favorable ones", said another, referring to the scheduled visits of some rulers from neighboring lands.

But all of that was against Caspian's nature. For the Telmarine Lords, royal marriages meant political alliances. But for Caspian, it meant the fulfillment of the love between two people. Becoming a king had deprived him of the right to marry for love?

But marrying for love seemed to be impossible for him, even if he claimed his right… Caspian already loved someone. His heart was Susan's, and only hers. But she was in another world, and he would have to get married at some point, it was a fact. But how could he marry someone when his feelings were so intensely chained to another one? It would be unfair for both sides. Caspian didn't even think about the possibility of forgetting Susan by falling in love for another one. This was completely out of question.

Caspian was laid on the bed, with his hands crossed behind his head. His heart was tight inside his chest. He felt distressed, and all he wanted was to escape from everything. But a strange feeling began to grow deep inside his heart… He found himself eager for something he didn't know exactly what it was… He felt as if something new was going to happen. His intuition was telling him that he should take action… but what action?

Then a crazy idea crossed his mind. Caspian got up quickly, opened the door of his wardrobe and pulled out a box – the box that held Susan's horn. Caspian took the horn in his hands, ran his fingers gently over the carvings, examining it intently.

Was he being foolish by thinking he could bring Susan back if he blew that horn again? Foolish or not, he needed her… A smile crossed his lips when he remembered what she told him once…

"_Why don't you hold onto it? You might need to call me again…"_

Well, he needed to call her now. He needed her more than ever. She needed to save him. She needed to save him from a meaningless marriage (which soon the Lords would surely arrange), save him from eternal misery, save him from insanity…

Caspian wasn't sure of what to do right now, then he took the horn, kept it safe with him and exited from his bedchamber. He crossed the castle toward the stables in search for Destrier, and he soon rode towards the forest. He used to take a ride sometimes by afternoon, so anyone stopped him to ask anything. He was anxious, confused, and he had any idea of where he was going to…

After riding for hours – he completely lost track of time – Caspian suddenly came across something that up till now he had only seen in pictures, more specifically in pictures from the books about Narnia's history: the Lantern of Ever Lighted Lamp. His eyes widened. He was on the Lantern Waste. Caspian was surprised to have been guided to this place, which – according to the legends – was the place where Queen Lucy first met Mr. Tumnus, the faun.

_The lamppost… So I'm near the place where Susan and her siblings entered Narnia for the first time…_

Caspian's heart was taken by a strange emotion. He hadn't been guided there just by chance, he was pretty sure…

The lamppost spread light across the place, as the sunshine became weak and was about to disappear in the horizon. Caspian stared at it thoughtfully, trying to figure out what he was meant to do… Then he blinked. _I know what I have to do!_ Taken by impulse, Caspian reached an inner pocket of his cloak, took Susan's horn from there and blew it. The loud sound echoed across the forest, but Caspian somehow knew that no one would hear it… At least, no one in that world…

* * *

It was late at night and Susan couldn't sleep. She couldn't think of anything but Caspian and Narnia. Those dreams, especially the unfinished one, made her miss Caspian even more. She loved him so much, but there was absolutely nothing she could do.

Then an insane thought crossed her mind. What if those dreams weren't simple dreams? Susan looked at Lucy, who was sleeping deeply in the bed next to her. In the last dream, Caspian said that he had talked to Lucy about his feelings… What if she asked Lucy about this talk? What if Lucy confirmed it…?

_No, no, it's impossible… It's logically impossible… I'm so silly..._

Susan sighed sadly, closing her eyes. Then she opened them again, as she began to feel an irresistible urge to go to a certain place of the house... Susan got up silently, careful not to wake Lucy, and left the room. After a few minutes, she was there: the spare room, where the old wardrobe still remained. _The wardrobe… Everything began here_. Susan stared at it, bringing back all her memories from her first time in Narnia.

Susan approached the wardrobe, opened the door and found nothing but darkness. There was no light there, and she hadn't picked up any candle, so her eyes could hardly identify the coats inside. Her gaze then became vacant, as she plunged into the happiest memories of her life.

She recalled their glorious days at Cair Paravel, the splendorous Narnian balls, and the constant presence of fauns, centaurs, dryads, and all kind of magical creatures… Oh, she loved that land so much!

Then she remembered the hunting of the white stag. It was supposed to be a day like many others, when she and her siblings used to fill their free time seeking for adventure. But this time was different, and they accidentally found their way back to the wardrobe. Her eyes filled with tears when she remembered the pain she had experienced in the following days. If she could have chose, she would never have left Narnia…

But if it had happened that way, she wouldn't have visited Narnia 1300 years later; she would never have known Caspian…

_Caspian__..._ Tears rolled down Susan's face again, and this time more intensely. So many memories... All she had now were memories. She would never return to Narnia, and she would never see Caspian again, only in her dreams.

Susan was still immersed in thoughts and tears, when suddenly she heard a very familiar sound echoing deep inside her mind. She blinked. But how…? No, she was surely imagining things… or not? Could it be… her horn? Was she dreaming awake or what? Before she could come to any conclusion, Susan was taken by surprise when a gentle breeze touched her face.

_Wait a minute… A breeze? __A breeze in a closed room?_ Susan looked around and confirmed what she had already noticed before: all the windows were closed and there was no way for a breeze to get there.

But she felt it again, and this time her heart nearly stopped. That soft wind was coming from inside the wardrobe! A thousand thoughts passed through her mind in a matter of seconds. Was it possible that the passage to Narnia was open to her again? But what about Aslan's words? _What… What is going on?_ For some moments she didn't know what to do, but soon she felt hope beginning to grow inside her heart, and suddenly she knew exactly what to do, in despite of the craziness of that situation.

Then Susan entered the wardrobe, and she didn't even bother to close the door behind her. She stepped forward, shoving the coats aside as she walked. At each step, she could feel the breeze invading her lungs, and she breathed deeply, still not believing what was about to happen.

The coats around her soon gave place to tree branches, and the nightly silence of Kirke's house was replaced by the nightly sounds of the forest. Susan's heart was pounding like mad, and she could barely contain her joy when she found herself amidst that so familiar forest.

"I don't believe it... I don't believe it! I'm back!"

**

* * *

**

Hello guys! Oh, almost a month since my last update… Sorry for that, I've been a little busy lately… :(

**But I'll try to update sooner next time… ^^**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews, please! :D**

**

* * *

**

REVIEW REPLIES

**Cas and Sue forever:**** Yeah, was a bad timing indeed… XD I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review! :D**

**sbfangal: I will try to update more quickly, I promise! Thanks for the review! :)**

**EmpireX1020: Oh, I'm happy you're having fun with my story! Thanks for the review! :D**


	6. Unbreak my heart

**Chapter 6 - Unbreak ****my heart**

It was already late at night. Caspian had been at the surroundings of the Lantern Waste for some hours now, completely lost in memories, and he hardly noticed the time passing. His heart had told him Susan would appear there in response to his call, but the hours passed and nothing happened.

The hope gradually gave way to sadness, and Caspian began to doubt his own intuition. _How silly..._, he thought. _Aslan himself said she was not coming back… What was I thinking to believe that I could go against his word? I'm such a fool..._

Caspian mounted Destrier again and headed back to the castle. His heart was tight, full of anguish. He truly believed he could bring Susan back, but his efforts seemed to be in vain. She didn't come back. She would never come back... Maybe those dreams were a sort of charity, something he would have to be resigned with. The only 'contact' he would be able to have with Susan would be in dreams. Nothing but just dreams…

His heart had led him to the Lantern Waste. But why? What was it for? Caspian just followed his instincts and rode miles and miles up there. He would be able to cross the entire Narnia, or go even further if it would lead him to Susan, if he could bring her back. But all he had was fail intuitions and false hopes.

Why? Why did this have to be this way? Sooner or later he would have to follow the Lords' advice and choose a bride. He really needed to provide an heir, he owed it to Narnia. Was he destined to spend the rest of his life with someone he didn't love? For Caspian, there was no way for him to one day meet someone who could surpass Susan in beauty, delicacy, courage, determination... It was simply impossible.

Tears started rolling down Caspian's face as he rode Destrier back to the Telmarine castle.

* * *

Susan could hardly believe she was back in Narnia, and this time it wasn't a dream! She immediately thought about Caspian, and her heart raced with the possibility of seeing him again, but... What if it had passed too much time? Susan shuddered when she briefly thought of the word 'centuries'. Besides, there was another point... If she actually got to meet Caspian, would he still return her feelings?

It was night in Narnia too, and Susan felt a bit lost. Both Cair Paravel and the Telmarine castle were very far away from there, it would be impossible to reach any of them on foot... Susan started walking and soon she reached the Lantern Waste.

Her heart was filled with a happy nostalgia when she remembered the first time she had been there. Susan approached the lamppost and touched it. Her memories came back with such intensity that she spent long minutes recalling all the adventures she and her siblings went through to defeat the White Witch and save Narnia…

Suddenly, Susan heard a strange sound. Someone – or something – was moving near the Lantern Waste. She immediately became alert and stayed next to the lamppost, moving from one side to another as she tried to identify where the sounds came from.

The sound got closer and closer, and Susan now could hear clearly where it was coming from. She stared intently at the woods, trying to figure out if she was in danger or not, and finally a creature emerged from the shadows. It was a huge creature, and it had big wings, an eagle's head and a lion's body... It was a Griffin. But it wasn't just any Griffin...

"Thera? Thera, is it you?"

"Queen Susan? Queen Susan, the Gentle! What an honor to see Your Majesty again!"

"Thera, my friend!"

Susan ran towards the Griffin – a female Griffin, by the way – and embraced her. Thera was the Griffin who carried Susan to the Telmarine castle on the fateful raid.

"But how can Your Majesty be in Narnia again? I remember well what Aslan said… Not that I'm not happy with Your Majesty's return, it's wonderful!"

"I know what you mean, Thera, I'm confused too… I don't know what's going on. I believed in Aslan's words too, I thought I would never come back, but then I found the passage to Narnia again! By the way, I think I heard the sound of my horn... Did you hear it?"

"No, I didn't…"

"It's quite strange, isn't it?"

"Maybe... But this is also fantastic! Did Your Majesty come alone?"

"Well, I believe so... Thera, tell me one thing... How much time has passed here since my departure?"

"Just over a year. I heard that time runs differently in your world, is it true?

"Yes, it's true… It's been only one month in my world..."

"Oh... _That_ is strange..."

"Yeah, it is...", Susan smiled. "Thera... Tell me one more thing..."

"Anything, Your Highness."

Susan felt a bit of hesitation.

"How is Caspian…?"

"Oh, King Caspian is a wonderful king! He is doing his best to honor all the help he received from Your Majesty and your siblings."

"I am so glad to hear that, Thera!"

Susan seemed thoughtful for a moment. How would Caspian receive her? As someone he really cared about or just as one of the Queens of Old? Did he still have feelings for her or his heart was already belonging to another? Susan was afraid to ask.

"Your Majesty?"

Thera awoke Susan from her wanderings.

"Yes, Thera?"

"What does Your Majesty plan do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do you want to go? Your Majesty cannot spend the night here at the Lantern Waste..."

"Oh, yes, you're right... Well, just before you appeared I was thinking about what I would do now... It would be impossible to reach Caspian's castle before sunrise. Cair Paravel neihter... Not that it would be useful to go there since it's in ruins, but I still think about it as my home in Narnia..."

"I see... Well, you don't need to worry. Come on, climb on my back and I'll take you to the Telmarine castle. I'm sure His Majesty will be very glad to see you!"

"Thank you, Thera! Thank you so much!", Susan said, settling herself on the back of the Griffin.

Thera and Susan took flight and quickly crossed the forest toward the Telmarine castle. The anxiety grew in Susan's heart, mingled with intense happiness at being back to that world she so much loved.

Within a few minutes, they crossed the whle forest, and Susan soon could see the magnificent Telmarine castle, which caused her heart to beat wildly in her chest. She was about to see Caspian again, and again many questions filled her mind. What if he had forgotten her? What if he had never really cared about her as much as she cared about him? What if he was already married or engaged…?

On entering the castle, Thera reduced the speed and lowered near the ground to announce Queen Susan's arrival to the guards, who quickly opened passage and spread the news to the others.

It was almost dawn, and only the royal guards were awake, protecting the castle. Besides them, there were also a few awake servants inside the castle, and also Dr. Cornelius, who'd rather wait for Caspian's return.

Suddenly he noticed some agitation coming from the royal gates. First he thought it was Caspian, but he widened his eyes when he noticed the approaching Griffin, that was already preparing to land. He almost gasped when he noticed who was in its back.

"I cannot believe what my eyes see..."

"Dr. Cornelius!", Susan cried joyfully, while dismounting Thera.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty!", Cornelius replied contently.

"Thank you, Dr. Cornelius, I'm so happy to see you! Sorry to get here so late..."

"Your Majesty is always welcome, no matter the time of the day!"

"Or the night...", Susan completed playfully, making Cornelius laugh in agreement.

"It's only a shame that King Caspian is not here to meet you... His Majesty would be very pleased!"

"Where is he?"

"In one of his night rides... He left with Destrier just before sunset. King Caspian enjoys riding through the forests in his free time. But today it's taking longer than usual... But I believe he is already on the way here, don't you worry."

"I see..."

"But let's go into the castle, I'll ask the servants to prepare Your Majesty's accommodations. Hopefully King Caspian will be here soon."

Cornelius escorted Susan to one of the guest rooms, by the way the same she occupied over a month ago. The decoration was different from the first time she had been there, but it looked exactly the same from her last dream. It was weird...

While wondering if it was a coincidence or not, Susan took a quick bath and put on a pretty, yet simple, Telmarine dress. Although it was too late, she didn't intend to go to sleep before Caspian's arrival. So she searched for Dr. Cornelius and decided to wait for Caspian along with him. Then she told him everything about her arrival.

After some hours, Susan showed signs of fatigue and she was about to give up waiting. She was feeling so tired already...

"Your Majesty, you better go rest now... We don't know how long it will take for King Caspian to return..."

"I think you're right... I really wanted to wait for him, but I can barely keep my eyes open... Well, I better go, then... Have a good night, Dr. Cornelius."

"Have a good night, Your Majesty."

Then Susan headed to her room. She could barely control her anxiety, she couldn't wait to see Caspian... But now she really needed some rest.

Before heading to the hallway that led to the guest rooms, Susan recognized the master bedchamber, which used to be Miraz and Prunaprismia's room before Caspian claimed the throne. Was Caspian occupying this room now?

Susan couldn't stop herself: she entered the room and looked for anything that reminded Caspian. But once she entered, she had no more doubts. First of all, the room's decoration was different from before. She could even see some Narnian elements there... In fact, the decoration was more Narnian than Telmarine now, and she smiled tenderly when she noticed that.

Second, she could also feel his scent in that room... Oh, it was so alluring... Susan couldn't resist and approached Caspian's king-sized bed and took one of his pillows. His scent was much stronger there, causing her to breathe it deeply and close her eyes in delight. Susan sat up on the bed while holding the pillow, keeping it close to her face. _Caspian... My Caspian..._

But all her sleepiness and fatigue were still there, and Susan didn't even notice when she succumbed to them on Caspian's bed.

* * *

After a few hours, Caspian and Destrier finally approached the castle. Caspian spent every single minute thinking about Susan, feeling extremely frustrated for not having found her… He was so focused on his frustration that he wouldn't pay attention to anything that happened around him. He didn't even notice the Griffin that crossed the skies above him, toward the castle, while he was riding through the forest.

Caspian reached the gates and crossed the courtyard, without noticing the strange excitement among the members of the guard. Following Dr. Cornelius' instructions, none of them approached the king to tell the news. Cornelius wanted Caspian to discover Susan's arrival by himself, with his own eyes. But it was already so late that Susan was probably sleeping by now, so it was better to leave it for the next day…

When Caspian finally reached the main entrance of the castle, he found his professor waiting for him.

"Professor, still awake?", Caspian asked while dismounted.

"You know I get uneasy when you go out for those night rides... Why did it take so long this time?"

"Well, I... I guess I lost the notion of time. I rode for a long time, searching for answers…", his voice trailed off. "But it was in vain. At least I found the famous Lantern Waste."

"Were you there?", Cornelius was surprised not only because of the distance, but also because Caspian hadn't met Susan on the way. They had been so close... "The Lantern Waste is quite far from here..."

"Yes, it is... But I'm back now. You can go rest, professor..."

Cornelius noticed the sadness in Caspian's voice and eyes, but decided not to ask anything now. Tomorrow all his sorrows would meet a much wished sweet end.

"Okay, you better go rest too... Have a good night, my king"

"Have a good night, professor."

Having said that, Caspian entered the castle and crossed all the way toward his room. Once he reached his room's corridor, he noticed his door was half-opened. He was sure he had closed it before leaving... _Maybe one of the servants came in and forgot to close the door…_, he thought. Then he entered his chamber and quickly looked for clean clothes to wear after the bath.

After taking a relaxing bath, Caspian laid on his bed and immediately noticed a different scent coming from his pillow. He felt a pleasant warmness in his heart when he recognized it. He had no doubts... It was Susan's scent. It was the same sweet scent he breathed over a year ago, when he embraced her after their farewell kiss... and it was the same scent he felt on his dreams of her. But why was it on his pillow?

_I'm definitely __going crazy..._, Caspian sighed. His heart had told him he would find Susan at the Lantern Waste that day, but he didn't. Now his imagination seemed to be over stimulated, probably because of his frustration... _My senses are playing tricks on me or what?_

Caspian was still feeling Susan's scent on his pillow and, fruit of his imagination or not, he would take advantage of it. He held the pillow tight and started to remember all the moments he had shared with Susan, both the real ones and the 'dreamed' ones. He wondered if he would dream of Susan again... He wished it fervently... He wanted her so badly that it ached.

Then a pain started to constrict his chest, making him hold the pillow even tighter. A tear escaped the corner of his eyes as he started to convince himself that any of those dreams had been real. And the rip on his shirt... Well, it had been probably a coincidence. He must have torn it somewhere and just didn't notice...

Caspian's mind was working so intensely that he couldn't relax enough to get to sleep, such was the strength of the thoughts, memories and feelings that fully filled his mind and his heart. Then he gave up trying to sleep and decided to take some fresh air. He quickly left his room and walked through the corridors that led to the ballroom.

There were many places in that castle where he could feel the breeze of the night, but there was only one where he wanted to go now: the balcony where he almost confessed his love for Susan and where his last dream began. He felt a strange urge to go there, as if that place had the power to reinforce his memories and make him feel more strongly Susan's presence. And that was what he needed most now.

When Caspian reached the ballroom and started to cross it toward the balcony, his heartbeat quickened, as he indeed felt Susan's presence there. It was amazing how the simple approach of that place made his memories so strong... Certainly his mind was still over stimulated... _I'm going crazy, there's no other explanation... But if my madness can bring Susan to me, I'll not complain at all... I'd rather be with her inside my sick mind's illusions than being healthy and forever unhappy... _

Caspian's breathing became faster with each step... The closer he got to the balcony, the stronger was the feeling that Susan would be there, waiting for him... But suddenly that feeling caused Caspian to be sure he would suffer again – he would certainly feel painfully disappointed when he got to the balcony and found her absence. Maybe he wasn't that crazy yet.

Then, when he took one more step, one that gave him a broad view of the balcony, Caspian felt his breath catch in his throat. His heart started racing when he noticed the female silhouette leaning on the railing of the balcony. Her silky locks were waving softly with the gentle breeze, which also worked on the fabric of her dress, moulding it against her body and revealing the curves that Caspian's hands so ached to touch.

Caspian took another step, attracted by that angelic sight. Would it be an illusion? That angel had come to finally seal his insanity? No, it couldn't be an illusion, not this time. It was her. It _had_ to be her...

"Please tell me this is not a dream... If so, I won't stand to wake up again..."

Caspian watched while she turned slowly toward him till his eyes finally met hers. And then those two bright sapphires brought light back to his soul, and his heart became whole again.

**

* * *

**

Hello guys!

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Well, here**** I tried to make a kind of parallel to a specific scene from **_**The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe**_**. Have any of you guessed what scene is that? If no one noticed, so I guess I've failed... XD**

**Now... Reviews, please! :D**

* * *

**REVIEW REPLY**

**Nat****: I'm glad you're excited with my story, thank you! :D Yeah, Susan is finally back in Narnia... Stay tuned to see what happens next! Thanks for the review! :)**


End file.
